The Two Princes
by Firebird8000
Summary: Two princes, One headstrong fearless loved and protected. The other a cursed fearful hunted sorcerer. Both with powerful magic, one to hate,fear and respect it, the other to hide it in fear of the tyrant King Uther, who will stop at nothing to destroy all magic. But when destiny calls the two together, everything changes for both them and the dark path to stop.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ae9869658cc06e8212f8d1122f75da26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merlin's pov/span/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5e31672a69ec3a6c46c3d34ba2fe0dec"I saw them riding from within the crystal, I saw the knights of Camelot, I felt a wave of anger and my magic flashed inside me dangerously, I wanted to destroy the crystal but after what it toke to smuggle it out of the vaults beneath Camlot I didn't then I noticed they were taking a path I knew well, all to well soon Uther would pay for my mother's death, I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5e31672a69ec3a6c46c3d34ba2fe0dec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Soon Uther, you will know how it feels to have someone you love taken from you' /emthen I started crying, I didn't want to be thi, but I was completely at their command, for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8b76022fa8cbbaf33606bb6a57fe800a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Morgana's pov/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="93f65b295cb2a8d7e863676ddb816fc0"As we rode down down a quiet path I looked at Gwen who was riding beside me, she always had that soft private smile on her face em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I wish I knew why you smile like that'./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="93f65b295cb2a8d7e863676ddb816fc0"Then a idea came into my head and I asked her "There any me that caught your eye lately" and she looked at me with confusion and said "What" I cleared my throat and said "Is there anyone you're interested in" Gwen laughed and said "On no, no one seems like the right type" I sighed "You're still so lucky through, you get to choose" then I said in a sad but annoyed tone "Where as in my case, I am just going to be married off to some king or prince from some faraway land" Gwen looked shocked "Well that is terrible"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="93f65b295cb2a8d7e863676ddb816fc0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'No Gwen, it isn't just terrible, it's hell and unfortunately it's my life' /em"It's worse than terrible, my whole life depends on Uther choice and even before that I can't even look at a guy without Uther putting in the stocks at the very least" I said bitterly them my horse raised its head and snorted then he turned his head left and right as if looking for someone, and then suddenly he stopped and neighed again and Gwen looked at me in confusion as I said "Darthmoor what's wrong ? Do you spence something ?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c53cdfa7f78da05b457bc29e304635f9"Then before anyone could react a arrow shot out and of nowhere and stuck one of the knights in the heart, the other knights quickly drew their swords, for a moment there was nothing but a horrible silence then the bandits attacked, arrows were shot in every direction, and bandits on horses clashed sword to sword with the knights but one by one the knights fell, then a knight said "Run, M'lady" then the knight fell forward on his horse and there was an arrow in his back, I was shocked but I kicked my horse and headed up a hill towards the trees of the forest with Gwen beside me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="150a6cb2ac6a3a37265cc3ed12172794"As we bolted up the hill, not knowing that we were walking into a trap, I saw a figure on a horse, on a hill in the distance and just by looking at him I felt a sense of safety, I felt drawn towards him but then I heard someone say "Well well well, hasn't luck favoured us today lads, the Lady Morgana will fetch us a fine price" and bandits surrounded us and lead us back to their camp, I looked back at the figure and sensed that he was powerful, so powerful that it was like he was made from magic itself and a deep anger then we turned around a bend and I could see him no more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d39bae968b41c46e6736288474bb676"As the bandits lead us around their camp, I looked at them all thinkingem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'They are dirty, filthy, horrible people'/em and then they introduced us a small tent, our new home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cc25173d020403c6a5b846be60032a52""So you know what we have to do" Gwen nodded then we walked out of the tent and up to the leader whose name I learned was Mortlake and I said "I wish to bathe" Mortlake laughed and then said to everyone "Did you hear that, the Lady Morgana wishes to bathe" they all laughed then Mortlake said in a low threatening tone "Who wants to help me guard her?" The men grinned and I felt fear flow through me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="89d36fdcbc66b65816acb5e3cf9b785e"I slowly untied the now at the back of her dress and held it up at my shoulders so it wouldn't slip to far and I said in a angry tone "If you were any kind of gentleman, you would give me some privacy" the men laughed then Mortlake said "So you can turn and run, well unfortunately for you, I'm no gentleman, now get on with it" I flashed him a look of the deepest loathing then I heard someone behind me say in an angry forceful voice "Oh for gods sakes gives the woman some privacy" as he walked in front of me, I couldn't see his face but he had raven black hair, I felt a surge of power flow from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="89d36fdcbc66b65816acb5e3cf9b785e"Mortlake smiled and then he and his men walked away with Gwen who looked at me for a second with fear and shock in her eyes, the boy turned around to face me, he had deep blue eyes and pale skin then he said in a deep low voice "If you run, they will kill her" I nodded and he turned to go then I said "Thank you" and he stopped and looked at me with sorrow and pity then he left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2274cbfdd91917996f15147ab859596b"I looked back at the water then hesitantly I toke my dress off then I stepped into the water, it was ice cold but I swan around for about ten minutes then I quickly got out and put on my dress, I heard someone walk up to me and I turned my head around, it was the raven haired boy, he tied my dress at the back, his touch was soft and light, I felt somehow safe with him there, that I could turst him, then he picked up my cloak and put it over my head and tied it at the front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2274cbfdd91917996f15147ab859596b"I got a good look at him, he was thin and pale and he looked kind but tired, I sensed from his eyes that he was sad and angry then I asked him "What is your name?", he looked at me carefully then replied "Merlin" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Common yet mysterious, I like it'/em then after a moment he said "Come on, I will take you back" and I followed him back to the camp, when we got to the camp Mortlake said "So the sorcerer wanted to keep all the sights for himself" I looked at him with fear em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Sorcerer, Merlin has magic'/em I was not surprised, Merlin glared at him and stormed off towards the horses muttering something under his breath./p 


End file.
